


May Day

by HerbertBest



Series: Two Good Witches [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Magic-Users, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Tea, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: It's May and there's still snow on the ground.Thankfully Holly and Suzy have a cure for that.





	1. Chapter 1

Suzy’s tea steamed impressively as she poured it into a china mug, passing the pot to Dan. “So tomorrow’s the first day of spring!” she said, her excitement reaching Arin’s ears.

And instantly giving him an awkward boner. He almost poured the brew on himself when Dan handed him the pot, but managed to course-correct at the last second, and it hit the inside of the china cup with a satisfying sound.

“So says the calendar,” Dan said. “Take a look out the window and there’s nothing but snow as far as you can see.”

“That’s because it’s time for the rites,” Suzy said, tucking a hand onto Arin’s knee, which did not help his boner at all.

“What rites?” Dan sounded afraid for once – he who was almost cocky about his ability to accept Holly’s life as a witch. Arin would’ve laughed, had his dick not, to his annoyance, just gotten even harder.

“The rites of spring,” Holly said. “When witches lie with their men and bring about the warmth that will guide us for the season to come.” She was still a sleepy lump next to Dan, so Arin had to look to Suzy for confirmation.

“She’s totally not lying.”

“You sure this isn’t some kind of excuse to bone us really hard?” Dan asked. “Cause let me tell you, you don’t need an excuse when it comes to me.” Holly elbowed him. Suzy rolled her eyes.

“Not everything in the faith is about fucking,” she said. “So don’t be a dick.”

“Or we won’t ride yours,” Holly yawned. 

“How long is your shift tonight?” Dan asked, running his hand through Holly’s hair. He was always worried about her – Suzy never gave Arin that much space to worry, she was so together even when life dared to fall apart around her.

“Just til 5. I’ll have plenty of time to set up.”

“Set up what?” Arin shot a fear-filled look at Dan, who barely managed to hold back a roll of the eyes. Arin thought that that wasn’t fair – his relationship with Holly was a year plus older than the one Arin had with Suzy, and he couldn’t exactly be expected to stay calm and keep quiet when he had no idea what the next step was. As exciting as that step thankfully promised to be.

“Sacred oils, candles, proper greenery…the usual stuff...goddess, you boys are so…provincial, how do you not know about any of this?!” Suzy complained lightly.

“Because of that whole underground secret society you have, babe. Beside, you love our totally rockin’ provincial dicks,” Arin said.

Suzy leaned onto his shoulder and sighed dramatically. He brushed back a handful of her ink-colored hair and felt a wave of love subsume his entire being. She was so fucking perfect he wanted to cry, and he was so fucking lucky, something she swore she felt in turn whenever she was around him.

“So tonight?” Dan asked.

“Tonight,” both women echoed. 

And Arin’s dick – in spite of the fear – gave a confirming throb, as if it were an entity separate of his own body.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly’s candles were making the whole room smell like bayberry. Dan, lying back naked against the quilts, waited and watched the door with knowing eyes, his gaze still bright and glittering. He smelled like coffee from his last shift – the scent of the beans seem to have leaked into his skin at this point, and there was nothing he could do about it, not that he really minded that much at this point. Her eucalyptus and aloe plants waved in the breeze pouring in through the open window – chill, the tiniest hint of damp and winter in the air.

She came out of the bathroom with a bottle of what looked like baby oil, dressed up in one of his old kimonos. “The ritual’s really simple,” she said, as if to soothe him, straddling his hips. Silk tickled Dan’s thighs as she parted the robe and he noted that she was nude beneath the covering. “We’re supposed to call forth the green of spring by rubbing these oils into our bodies.”

He laughed. “Have I ever told you how much I love this white witch thing?”

She rolled her eyes. “We could do it the old fashioned way and bury a calf’s placenta under an oak tree…” 

“No! Rubbing’s good. I’m all about the rubbing.” 

She leaned over him and kissed his lips. “You’re very lucky that you’re very cute,” she declared.

His heart softened another “I’m lucky for a lot of reasons,” Dan said, and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

*** 

Suzy and Arin were tangled up on the sheets, her jet black hair dangling in his eyes as she rode him, their bodies coated in oil and the scent of spearmint and brimstone floating around them. Arin felt almost dizzy with it, his mouth parted and his eyes halfway open, watching Suzy bounce up and down on his cock. He looked down and watched himself emerge, shiny, the light pink condom he’d donned making their connection seem more vulnerable somehow, more fragile and human, then looked again at the frustrated twist of her features.

“Can you come closer?” she asked, and whipped her dark hair back, letting him see her beautiful eyes. Arin canted his hips up, tried to cram a pillow underneath himself, so she could improve the angle of the penetration. 

“I can’t do better than that,” he admitted. “I’m a little too…” he patted his belly, then, “girthy. In all the right ways.” He bucked up into her then and she squeaked, balancing herself against his chest.

“You’re _cuddly_ ,” Suzy panted, then leaned forward again, kissing his mouth, his nose, his jawline. He got a hand between them and stroked her whole mons gently. “I’m…like, really falling for you. I know we’ve..fuck, please, right on my clit like that….we’ve…only been dating a-a-aahh!” Her orgasm cut her off, and her hips flexed against his fingertips, the release-and-clutch of her sex all around him making Arin grunt and thrust. She sat slack on him, the waves of her orgasm cutting through into his, bringing him right over the edge. 

She buried her face into his chest and let out a long, contented sigh. Arin’s heart melted; his eyes softened and he sat up, pulling her smaller, more delicate frame up against the roundness of his own. “I love you,” he murmured against her ear.

Suzy shifted her head, looked him in the eyes. God, even fucked out she was prettier to him than an entire magazine’s worth of models. “I love you too,” she said. It was a fine beginning, and he wouldn’t pressure her for more now. 

 

*** 

 

Deep in the night, as all four lovers slept, the night began to warm. The next day was mild and seventy degrees; an unexpected bit of high pressure from the south had come up and taken everyone by surprise. 

The four of them felt differently, but as they went on with their lives they found that warmth was exponential not to the seasons but to how you lived. And between the three of them it seemed to stretch on and on forever.


End file.
